Life After the War
by SupremeCommanderOfTheArgoIII
Summary: Just as it sounds. This is going to show what the seven's (plus reynico and calypso) lives are like now that they have peace. Lot's of Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and Reynico moments! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Leo's Back

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction... so i hope you like it. I have a few chapters already typed out that immediately follow this chapter, so, if i get enough positive feedback, i will be updating soon. Every few chapters will be dedicated to a certain ship. The ships i'll be writing are Caleo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Reynico, and possibly some others under request. WARNING: If you do not ship Reynico, please don't give me flames. Reynico is my OTP! This story takes place about three months after the giant war...**

**Enjoy!**

Piper and Jason were walking along the dirt road that led from the Big House to the ring of cabins at Camp Half-Blood when Piper heard a screech...

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"What was what?" Jason was confused.

"That scream! Didn't you hear it?"

"Nnoooo."

"I swear I heard something..." she listened intently for another sign of the person who made that noise.

"I don't hear anything." Jason said after a moment or two of silence.

"It sounded like a girl...like she was in trouble or something..." she kept listening.

"Piper...you had a long night last night...are you sure you're all right?" Jason asked, concerned.

"I'm not going crazy Jason. I swear I - "

She was cut off this time not by one, but by two screams, and she thought she recognized one of them.

"LEO!" she screamed as she tore off for the beach, leaving a very confused Jason with nothing to do but run after his insane girlfriend.

Down at the beach, Piper saw something she thought she'd never see again and almost agreed with Jason: she was going crazy.

Festus was trying to stay aloft but was losing altitude fast. He spiraled out of control and Piper could do nothing but watch, horrified as he soared towards the beach. Suddenly, Jason was at her side and she got an idea. She didn't realize she was using charm-speak until she saw how Jason responded.

She screamed at him, "JASON STOP THEM!"

He immediately forgot whatever he was about to say and thrust his hand out toward Festus. The dragon slowed down like he had just landed on some cloud that was carrying him down, but then Jason groaned and fell to his knees and the dragon jerked. Jason held his arms up,but it was too much weight for him to handle. He fell on his side and blacked out and Festus jerked again and plummeted the rest of the way. Thankfully, there wasn't too much farther to go,and Festus took most of the could hear the blood-curdling screams of the riders all the way down until Festus crashed into the beach, blowing sand everywhere.

Piper coughed the sand out of her mouth and wiped it out of her eyes. Jason was still pretty much out of it, but he was moaning and coughing sand out of his mouth, too.

She knelt next to him. "Jason...you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine... just a little wore out is all."

"Can you stand?"

"If you help me up I can."

Piper put his arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up.

"ahh...thanks." He said, blinking the last few spots out of his eyes.

"Here...eat this."

Jason took the ambrosia from her and ate it, while she walked toward Festus.

"Hello?" she called... no answer.

"Maybe it was just Festus?" Jason suggested, though he didn't sound convinced.

"Hello?" Piper called again, this time a little louder.

She heard someone cough a few times and then a voice that she definitely recognized say, "Over here!"

"Leo?" she asked but then ran without waiting for a response. When she got around Festus's head, she could not believe what she was seeing.

Leo looked the same as ever. Curly brown hair. Sarcastic, trouble-maker smile. And smoking clothes.

He tried to say something but couldn't quite get it out before Piper had tackled him with a hug and was squeezing him so tight, he though his eyes might pop out of his head. She took his head in her hands and examined it closely, then she pulled him back into a hug and started kissing him on his cheeks.

He laughed, "Miss me?"

Piper's voice was hard and demanding. "Where were you? We thought you were DEAD!"

"And I have a very good explanation."

"Well, please share!"

"Leo?" a new voice called. This must've been the one she heard screaming at first. "Leo...are you going to get me off of this thing or not?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah...be right back, Beauty Queen."

It was about that time when Jason walked over.

"Jason, pay attention. Leo is back. I want you to go get Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Reyna...okay?"

"Leo...he's...he's back?"

"Yes! Now go...go get the others!"

Jason ran off and Leo came back, a girl with long flowy blond hair and cinnamon colored eyes **(A/N: I couldn't remember what color Calypso's hair was) **holding his hand.

"Leo..." Piper started carefully and curiously, "Leo...who is this?"

"Umm...Piper...this is Calypso. When Khione shot me off the ship...well...I landed on her island."

"Oh...I see. Well, Calypso...it is nice to finally meet you. I'm Piper."

"Yes...I figured. Leo described you in great detail on the way here." Calypso said.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yes. He told me you were a daughter of Aphrodite and were very beautiful. I can see now he was right."

"Leo! That is so sweet!"

"Yeah, well...it's true." Leo said, blushing a little.

Jason appeared just then,Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Reyna in tow.

"Leo!" they all gasped in unison. Then they all pushed toward him and gave him what looked like a group hug. He got several pats on the back and kisses on the cheeks and stern "What were you thinking?"s, but overall, everyone was just really glad to see him back, alive, and in one piece.

Finally, Calypso made her way to the center and asked, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Everyone sort of made a semi-circle so that Leo and Calypso could go around and get acquainted, and at that exact moment, two more people appeared, completely out of breath.

"LEO!" Annabeth yelled, tackling him with a hug. He laughed. Annabeth had never really shown affection for him before, but now everyone could definitely see that she viewed him as a brother. She backed off so Percy could give him a pat on the back and a "Welcome back."Then they both saw the sort of "meet and greet" circle and joined it.

"Calypso this is...Calypso?" Leo asked.

She had walked over to Festus and was now attempting to retrieve her bags, not even caring to look at the group of assembled demigods.

Leo walked over to her. "Calypso...you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't you want to meet my friends?"

"Now that I think about it...no. Not really."

Percy, who was on one of the ends of the circle heard and called out, "I can leave if it'll help."

Leo was about to say No it's fine, Percy, but Calypso beat him to it.

"Yes. I think that would help."

Percy nodded his head, turned to Annabeth and said, "I've got a meeting with Chiron in a few minutes anyway so I'll just..." and without finishing his thought, he turned and walked off.

Calypso then turned around and marched to the other end of the semi-circle and Leo introduced her to Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, and when he got to Annabeth he said,

"And this is -"

"This is Annabeth." Calypso finished for him, "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I, you," Annabeth said back and then looked to Leo. "I'd better go make sure...um...better go make sure Percy's alright." And without another word, she walked off to find her boyfriend.

**So? How was it? Awful? Good enough to update? Please, please, PLEASE R&R! No flames, unless your name happens to be Leo Valdez, Super-Sized McSchizzle, or Bad Boy Supreme. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Hopefully you liked it!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out - SupremeCommanderOfTheArgoIII**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry's

**Hey guys! So... before I start the chapter, I just wanted to give a little thanks to my FIRST REVIEWER EVER! Thanks so much HoO Storys! You were the very first review! So anyway... let's continue... ummm... what was i saying? (*curses ADHD in greek*) Oh right! So last chapter was about when Leo and Calypso come back to CHB... if you haven't read it, then definitely stop reading here and go back and read it. This chapter is about Percy and Calypso's friendship. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and HoO then BoO wouldn't have ended on a cliff hanger. *goes and sobs in corner***

**(P.S. I wrote these for myself and cousins and friends before i joined FanFiction... so if my story sounds even a little bit like one you wrote or read i DID NOT copy them.)**

Annabeth found Percy walking on the beach.

"Hey...you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Annabeth gave him a really? look and he said, "Well, why did you ask if you knew I wasn't alright?"

"I wanted to see what you would say...you know, Leo was upset when you left."

"Yeah? Well...what was I supposed to do? Just stand there? Knowing that she was acting that way because of me? I don't think so."

They stood there in uncomfortable silence until Percy said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I really do have to get going, though. I need to go get my stuff ready for my meeting with Chiron."

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"No...I'd really prefer to be alone right now, Annabeth."

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek and as he headed off forCabin 3, she got an idea...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIS LINEBREAK WANTS A BLUE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I don't know if it'll work, Annabeth."

"Please, Leo? You know she won't stay if he's here unless they both apologize!"

"Yes, but will Calypso apologize? I mean...she's holding a pretty strong grudge against him, Annabeth. Would Percy apologize?"

"I know he would... Please, Leo? This is probably the only time it'll work, and I can't do it without you."

"Alright...we'll try it. What's your plan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIS LINEBREAK IS STILL UPSET ABOUT THE PJO MOVIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Percy knocked on the door of Chiron's office and pushed it open, expecting to see Chiron, but instead, Calypso was standing at the window, looking down on the lake.

He tried to walk back out of the room, but an invisible force pushed him back, closed the door, and locked it with a key from the outside.

He banged on it and yelled, "Annabeth! Please let me out! I know that was you!"

He sighed. Then he remembered he wasn't alone in the room and turned to see a very steamed Calypso staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You think this was my idea?" He asked.

"Well, it certainly looks like someone set it up!" she huffed.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't me. If I had to make a guess, Annabeth had a plan and told Leo about it, who helped her put into action by convincing Chiron to invite you here at the same time he invited me."

"You seem to understand this pretty well..."

"Yeah, well, Annabeth and Leo used to do this sort of thing all the time."

"I suppose they won't let us out?"

"Not until they get what they want."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"Well, my guess would be they want us to apologize and get along."

"That was my guess, as well."

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a count of ten until Calypso said, "Why aren't you apologizing?"

"You think all the blame is on me?"

"Well, who left who, Percy?"

"I hate to answer a question with a question, but I have to bring this up: Whocursedwho, Calypso?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Calypso stared at the ground and whispered, "How did you find out?"

"Maybe Leo forgot to mention this, but Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus."

Calypso looked up, shock and fear in her eyes.

"While there, we met some curse spirits. Every time you killed one, a curse someone put on you came true."

Calypso gasped.

"Annabeth killed one and was blinded. She killed another one and started screaming at me, 'Percy, why did you leave me?' and every time I tried to get to her to stop her from hurting herself, she vanished into thin air and reappeared about ten feet away from me."

"Oh no," Calypso said quietly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just bitter because you left me...like every other hero I fell for. You left and I couldn't bear to think that somewhere in the world was a girl whom you would meet, and you wouldn't leave her. I wasjealous. I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"I am too. I promised I would make sure you got off your island, and...Ididn't.I did try, though. Once we defeated Kronos, the gods offered me immortality. I turned it down in exchange for another gift. Part of that gift was to release you...but I didn't go back to make sure that they kept their promise. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Percy. Just think: if you had come back for me, Leo never would have landed on my island. I never would have met him, and, I know it's strange, but I'm glad you didn't come back. Leo and I are meant to be together."

"Yeah you are."

Calypso came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I did keep another promise though," he said.

"What promise was that?"

"I planted a garden in Manhattan for you."

"Don't tell me themoonlaceis still growing!"

"Alright. Iwon'tif you refuse to hear the truth."

They laughed and the lock clicked. Annabeth and Leo came in. They had been listening by the door. They smiled at Percy and Calypso and then Chiron came in and said, "Now, I am glad that this all worked out...Calypso, if you choose to stay, you may stay in a guest room here. But, if you all are finished, Percy and Idohave a meeting, you know."

"Right, Chiron," Annabeth said, "This way, Calypso. I'll show you the guest rooms."

They walked out of the room and Leo followed. Chiron smiled down at Percy, "That went well, no?"

"Yeah, I guess. But please don't ever work with Annabeth and Leo behind my back ever again?"

Chiron laughed. "Agreed."

**So... how was it? Please review... but no flames unless your Leo Valdez. Thanks again to HoO Storys!**

**Yours in demigoddishness and all that.**

**Peace out - SupremeCommanderOfTheArgoIII**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise from the Romans

**Hey there! I decided to go ahead and update again today. Also... forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but Dakota came with Reyna, Frank, and Hazel from Camp Jupiter.**

**Disclaimer: Rick "Troll" Riordan owns everything but my plot. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

"So, what are you guys doing at Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked the three Romans as they walked along the beach.

"We have some business that will be announced tonight at the campfire," Reyna said.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because that would defeat the purpose of a surprise for Camp Half-Blood."

"Aww, come on! Just because you tell me doesn't mean it'll ruin the surprise for all of Camp Half-Blood!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES!"

"Good."

"So, you'll tell me?"

"No."

**THIS LINEBREAK IS READY TO DECORATE THEIR CHRISTMAS TREE**

That night at the campfire, Hazel sat by Nico and Reyna and Frank got up to announce why they were there.

"Good evening, Camp Half-Blood!" Reyna shouted, "I am sure you have all heard about the return of Leo Valdez along with Calypso?"

That got a huge cheer.

"Very good. And I am also sure you have all been wondering why Praetor Zhang and I have come today, before the designated meeting time between our camps?"

The crowd murmured their curiosity.

"Praetor Ramirez-Arellano and I have come to tell you that every year at Camp Jupiter we hold a Christmas Ball. This year, as a mark of our new friendship with Camp Half-Blood, we are inviting your campers to participate."

Several girls cheered and the guys all sighed.

Surprisingly, it was Nico who spoke up, "What kind of ball is this going to be, Frank?"

"Thank you, Nico! This is not going to be your ordinary ball. It is a demigod ball. We even invite some of the gods! We have a DJ that plays some of the newer music and some actual ball dances, so it's a lot of fun. The only thing is, if you want to come, guys have to ask a girl to go with them. You can't stag. It's not an option."

One of the Hephaestus guys yelled, "What if you don't have a girl?"

"Then you ask your crush."

A bunch of the guys almost choked on their s'mores. Some of them made nervous squeaking noises.

"Yeah, I know. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it."

Hazel stood and asked, "What about Praetors?"

Reyna answered, "Praetors can bring dates to the dance, but the praetors dance the first dance, and the praetors alone. When the first couple of gods joins the dance, everyone else may dance. Also, if you do not want to ask your crush, you may ask your brother or sister, and then hang out with your friends. It is just an age-old rule that everyone permitted to come must have a date."

Percy asked, "How many gods are coming?"

"Good question, Percy. We just got their answers today. And by the way, all of the gods will be in their Greek form to honor our friendship as well.I am going to read off the couples now. Zeus and Hera, Poseidon and Amphitrite, Hades and Persephone,Apollo and Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares, and, believe it or not, Dionysus and Athena."

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Well, that about wraps it up. If you do decide to come, the ball is on Christmas Eve, and you register by I-Ming Hazel and letting her know your first and last name, whose child you are, your date's first and last name, and whose child they are. Any more questions?" Frank concluded.

No one spoke.

"Very well," Reyna continued, "We will see you – at least some of you – on Christmas Eve."

And with that, they walked off the stage and went to the Big House, where they would be staying until the week before the ball.

**I know... not very much info. It's also a little shorter than my others. The next chapter is gonna be funnier. Hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REASONS TO KEEP UPDATING! If I don't get at least 20 reviews after this chapter, I'm probably gonna delete this story. Sorry, but i just don't see a reason to continue if no one is giving me feedback. No flames please! Constructive criticism encouraged! Thanks!**

**Yours in demigoddishness and all that.**

**Peace out - SupremeCommanderOfTheArgoIII**


	4. Chapter 4: (title wouldn't fit)

**Hey there! So I'm back with another chapter... gotta say imma little disappointed... i mean... fourth chapter and like five reviews? C'mon! You can do better than that! Maybe it's because i'm new and all but puleeeeaaaazzzzzzeeee review after this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alright... is everyone ready? ~ me**

**Yup ~ Piper**

**Sure thing ~ Nico**

**You betcha ~ Leo**

**I guess ~ Hazel**

**Why not? ~ Annabeth**

**Here we go... *holds pencil up like baton* ~ me**

**The Supreme Commander of the Argo the III does not own any of the demigods. We are real people that have their own lives and no one owns us. ~ the demigods**

***whispers* only Uncle Rick ~ me**

**Enjoy!**

"I don't know what to do!"

"She'll never say yes!"

"What if she's already going with someone?"

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need the toilet."

"...why?"

"I have to puke."

Everyone moved out of his way as another kid came up behind him and patted his back.

"What happened?"

"He asked Drew - you know...from Aphrodite – to go to the ball with him."

"And she said _yes_...right?"

"Ummmm... no. She called him the scum of the earth and said that she would never be seen anywhere with a rat like him."

"Ohhhh...poor guy."

"Yeah."

Conversations like these were happening all over camp. Guys were working up their nerves and girls were crushing them like day, though, during this particular conversation between some Hephaestus and Apollo kids (the one above), Percy and Jason walked into the bathroom...

"What time are you picking Piper up to leave?" Percy asked.

"We'll probably leave around...woah."

The bathroom was crowded with scared boys.

"You guys okay?" Percy asked.

"NO! Every time we're about to leave to go ask a girl to the ball, another one comes in to puke!"

"Then you guys are asking the wrong girls."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I bet you've all been asking Aphrodite girls?"

Every single boy nodded his head.

"Figures," Jason mumbled.

"Okay. News flash! Those girls are stuck up _losers_ that are never ever going to say yes. You need to ask other girls...Athena girls are nice, but some of them can be pretty nasty. Ares...I'd say no. You guys need to be asking Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Demeter...girls like that. They're more laid back and are more likely to say yes...okay?"

Several boys looked confused and then one of them spoke up and said, "How would you know?"

Percy and Jason looked at each other and Jason tried to hold back his laughter.

"Just trust me. I speak from experience," Percy said.

"How much experience?"

"I've already got a date for the ball."

"Who's kid?"

"Athena."

"What's her name?"

"Is she real laid back like you said?" another one asked.

"Her name's Annabeth and no not really."

"_You're_ going to the dance with _Annabeth_?" one asked

"As in Annabeth _Chase_?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah...why?"

"Oh...well...a few of us tried to ask her and she was really steamed that we asked and one guy came in here and was puking and his buddy said she called him a 'good for nothing idiot that deserved to be thrown off Mt Olympus and then tossed into a pit of spiders for eternity.'"

"He had pranked her several times the previous year and two of those included placing spiders on her laptop and in her bed."

Jason was trying really hard not to laugh and Percy was trying really hard not to get steamed with these guys.

"Just trust me...stick with the laid back girls...kay?" Percy asked.

"Okay...thanks," a few of them called back.

"Jason, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Sure...sure thing, Percy," Jason said, breathing out his laughter.

They stepped out into the sunlight and laughed at the kids in the bathroom, but their smiles melted when they saw who was running up to them.

"Percy...glad I found you! Oh, hey, Jason."

"Hey, Nico," Jason said.

"Hey, Percy, um...can we talk? In private?" Nico asked.

"Oh, sure. Um...Jason, I'll catch you later, man," Percy said.

"Yeah...see ya, Nico!" Jason called as he ran off toward the cabins.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Percy asked.

"Well," Nico started, "the ball is in a week...and I haven't been able to work up the courage to ask my crush."

"Okay...and you're telling me this because..."

"Because I need your help...duh!"

"Right...well...I'm a little scared to ask this but, uh...who is it?"

"Swear on the Styx you won't tell a soul – living or dead – unless I give you permission, and that you won't laugh at me, first."

"Okay...I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled across the sky and Nico seemed to relax a bit.

"Okay...come here." He pulled Percy to the side of the bathrooms that was covered in bushes. No one ever went over there, so it was a safe space for secrets.

"Okay... here goes nothing...I... I want to ask Reyna," Nico blurted out.

"Reyna?" Percy asked.

"Now, Percy, you swore you wouldn't laugh and I -"

"Laugh? You think I would laugh? Dude, before I remembered everything about my past, I thought Reyna was beautiful and super nice and a really special person. I still think all those things. Why in _Hades_ would I laugh?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! Why in this insane, monster-filled world haven't you asked her yet?"

"Cuz I'm scared! I am freaking out about this! I don't know what to do!"

"I'll tell you what you're gonna are gonna walk up to her, and you're gonna say, 'hey Reyna!' and she's gonna be like 'yeah Nico' and you're gonna be like 'you going to the dance with anyone?' and she's gonna be like 'no' and you're gonna be like 'wanna go with me?' and she's gonna be like 'heck yeah!' and that's what you're gonna do."

"Yeah... I don't think so, Percy."

"Why not?"

"Cuz that's not how I talk."

"Fine... just giving you a template. OH! Here comes Annabeth! You just sit back, my apprentice, and watch the master at work."

Percy walked out of the shadows and Nico muttered, "'_My apprentice'?"_

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy called.

"Percy? What are you doing behind the boys bathroom?"

"What? Oh, yeah... I was behind the boy's bathroom, wasn't I?"

"Yes... you were. Do you want to tell me what you were doing back there?"

"Not really."

"Okay... so, why did you call my name?"

"Hmm? Oh, right... umm... I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"Percy, you already asked me about this and I already said I wasn't planning on going with anyone else... remember?"

"Oh... yeah. I forgot."

"Honestly, Seaweed Brain. If someone didn't constantly remind you, you'd forget you have an SPQR tattoo on your arm... I have to go... Piper's taking me dress shopping. Courtesy of my date, I hear," she smiled at him.

"I did that because you don't know the meaning of the word 'formal.'"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," she laughed as she kissed him, "I have to go... see you tonight!"

Percy walked over to Nico and said, "See?"

"See what? All I saw was you talking to your girlfriend. What was that supposed to teach me?"

"Umm... well... I had forgotten that I already asked her... but I got a kiss! That's what it was supposed to teach you!"

"Percy... Annabeth kisses you all the time," Nico said, beginning to think that this was not a very good idea.

"Yeah... she does, doesn't she?"

"So... what's going on tonight?"

"OH! THAT'S PERFECT!"

"What is?"

"Tonight, there's this 'pre-ball' dance thing where girls are teaching their dates to dance!"

"And?"

"And you, Mr. Di Angelo, are going to go, and ask Reyna to teach you how to dance!"

"You know, Percy... that's not a bad idea."

"What do you mean, 'It's not a bad idea'? It's a _GREAT_ idea!"

"What time is this thing?"

"Tonight at 7:00 pm. Sharp."

"Okay... well... before I do this, I'm going to go ask Piper for her opinion."

"Why? Is my opinion not good enough?"

"Definitely not by itself... see ya, Percy!" Nico shouted as he ran off to find Piper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIS LINE BREAK IS TIRED OF SCHOOL**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy knocked on the door of the Athena cabin and Malcolm answered.

"Hey, Percy. ANNABETH! PERCY'S HERE!"

"Why are you yelling so loud?"

"Cuz she has earbuds in."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's been listening to a lot of music lately."

"Huh. Well, Malcolm, who are you taking to the Christmas Ball?"

"Lacy... from Aphrodite."

"Cool! I hear from Piper she's about the only non-stuck up girl in there besides her."

"Yeah... you know... I didn't even ask her. She asked me."

"Really?" Percy chuckled.

"Yeah... I was all stuttering and all of a sudden she just came right out and said, 'Malcolm, I would _love_ to go to the Christmas Ball with you.' So, I've decided that I didn't ask her... she asked me."

"Malcolm... aren't you gonna be late to pick up Lacy?" Annabeth's voice came from right behind him.

"OH,GODS YEAH I AM! Thanks, Annabeth! See you guys later!" He called as he ran across the courtyard.

Percy smiled and then looked back up at Annabeth. She was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, some jeans with holes in them at the knees, and some Nike tennis shoes. Even though she wasn't dressed up, to Percy, she was the most beautiful girl ever to live. He held his arm out for her to take it and asked, "Shall we go, then, Madam?" in a British accent.

"We shall, Good Sir," she said, copying his accent and taking his arm.

They walked off toward the dining pavilion, but before they got there, Percy tugged Annabeth's arm to stop her.

"Annabeth... I really don't want to make a fool of myself. I can two-step a little... but I can't waltz for the life of me. Could you teach me?" he paused and then added, "Before we get there?"

"Right here, right now?"

"Right here, right now."

"But we don't have any music," Annabeth said.

Suddenly, a soft tune started to play behind them. Percy and Annabeth turned to see one of Apollo's kids arm in arm with one of Demeter's daughters. Apollo's son – Johnathon was his name – gave the little music box to his girlfriend, Rose, and she said, "We were passing by and couldn't help but over-hear."

She set the music box on the fountain and they walked off.

Annabeth grinned and, grabbing Percy's arm, said, "This hand goes on my waist... and we hold these hands... and my other hand goes on your shoulder."

"I like this already," Percy smiled.

"Percy, you're not paying attention," Annabeth sighed.

"Now, that's where you're wrong," Percy said as he leaned in to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIS LINE BREAK IS NAMED SMALL BOB... IT BELONGS TO BOB THE TITAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Dakota packed up and left. Nico and Percy were talking about the previous night when the million-dollar question came up:

"So... did you ask her?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean, '_Who_'? Did you ask Reyna to the ball?"

"... no."

"_NO_?"

"NO! I didn't ask Reyna to the ball."

"Well WHY IN HADES DIDN'T YOU?"

"I tried to... several times. I just couldn't get the question out."

"Well, she just left and now you can't even go!"

"I know I know... I just... just couldn't do it."

"Well... there's always next time, I guess," Percy sighed.

"Yeah... next time."

**Was this one a little better than last time? I personally like this chapter a lot more than the last one, but that may be because i spent a lot of time on it. Also, if you recognized a scene in here that belongs to a certain Hallmark series, you are officially my best friend. I'm a demigod, wizard, tribute, Narnian, and heartie! Let me know in the reviews if you recognized the scene. If you're the first person to know what show it's from, i'll bring in a new demigod character with a name of your choice. If you're the first person to know what show and what episode, your character will immediately replace the other and you get to decide the parent of the demigod, and their personality. Have fun and no cheating (no looking it up)! **

**Please R&R! No flames... those are for Repair Boy only.**

**Yours in demigoddishness and all that.**

**Peace out - SupremeCommanderOfTheArgoIII**


End file.
